


Hunting Season

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Series: 1923 [2]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, BDSM, Ballroom Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, Horses, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, foxhunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: It's the opening hunt of the season and Ross wants to show off his boy.





	1. Morning

Hunting season officially started at the beginning of November, but early September did see several hunts which were the perfect opportunity for Ross to take Jim out into polite company. He had been carefully grooming him since that first successful coming out at the beginning of summer, and now Jim could more than hold his own as he navigated the rather slippery slopes of social gatherings. It certainly helped that both Caroline and Verity adored him beyond measure and that together they now made up a rather terrifying threesome, supplemented by the girls when they came down from London.

They were staying for the weekend at Nampara and joining the opening hunt, and Ross snorted in amusement as he watched Preston and Jim doing a drunken foxtrot across the ballroom floor while he and Halford sat and worked their way through a bottle of scotch.

‘Your form is leaving a little to be desired, my darling.’ he drawled and leaned over to light Halford’s cigarette.

‘Bugger off, Ross.’ Preston sniped and whirled Jim around. ‘He’s keeping up remarkably well considering the gaps in his education.’ She grinned when Ross glared at them. ‘Look at that, Jim. He thinks he’s intimidating.’

‘Mmmm.’ Jim was too busy focusing on his footwork to really give Ross the proper consideration and he made a mental note to punish the little brat for his inattention later. Halford saw him narrowing his eyes in thought and smiled. She was well informed of Ross’ predilections and it was clear that she knew what he was thinking.

‘Billie, you need to unhand the boy.’ she instructed. ‘Ross is getting annoyed that you are commandeering his toy.’

‘Ross can fuck off.’ Preston announced blithely but she did slow down and let Jim go. ‘But I suppose I can let him have Jim for tonight.’ Jim laughed, his cheeks flushed pink from the whiskey and the dancing and Ross patted his lap.

‘Come here my lovely boy.’ he ordered and Jim wasted no time in coming over and draping himself over his lap, stealing Ross’ cigarette from his lips. His blue-green eyes were hazy, and he blinked up at Ross with languid sweeps of his eyelashes. His smile was dimpled and more than a little mischievous and Ross wasted no time tipping him onto his feet and getting up after him, one hand clamped possessively around Jim’s wrist.

‘I think it’s time for bed.’ he announced. ‘We all have to be able to stay on our mounts tomorrow.’

‘I don’t know about tomorrow, but I’ll bet you’ll be mounting something tonight.’ Preston cackled as she hauled Halford to her feet and Ross had to catch Jim as he fell over, giggling at the comment and because he was far too drunk to walk by himself. Whiskey had that effect on him.

‘For Christ’s sake, boy.’ He got an arm around him and Jim threw both arms around his neck and clung on like a limpet.

‘Stop being such a sour puss, Ross.’ he admonished. ‘You love me.’

‘That may well be the case, but you’re also extremely vexing.’ Ross finally resorted to gritting his cigarette between his teeth and picking Jim up much in the manner of a recalcitrant toddler and hefting him on his hip. ‘And you’re too big to be carried.’

Jim snorted with laughter and buried his face in the side of Ross’ neck, completely unapologetic for his childish behaviour. Ross staggered a little under his weight, Jim being more sturdily built than was apparent at first glance, and glanced over his shoulder at Preston and Halford, both of whom were carrying their heels in their hands and bracing each other up the stairs.

‘I don’t know why I invite you down here.’ he grumbled. ‘You leave nothing but chaos in your wake and get my boy drunk.’

‘We liven up your dreary rural existence, darling.’ Preston waved a hand at him. ‘Now shut up and go bugger your pretty little toy silly.’ She had an arm around Halford’s waist. ‘I have a rendezvous with this lovely lady’s cunt that I mean to keep.’

Halford laughed, deep and surprisingly manly, and clutched at Preston’s arm as she towed her down the corridor by her tie.

‘We shall try not to keep you up.’ she trilled and Preston giggled. Ross watched them wend their decidedly wobbly way to the door of the bedroom they were sharing before they disappeared behind the door and slammed it shut. He shook his head in resignation and started making his own way to bed, Jim now slumped in his arms and making sleepy noises. For all the big talk downstairs, Ross knew that he was most definitely not going to be getting anything in the way of amusing diversions. He preferred Jim to be at least conscious when they fucked and tonight he would get nothing out of him at all.

‘Trying brat.’ He heaved Jim up in his arms and managed to get them into their room, the bed turned back by Silver earlier in the evening during dinner, before he and the rest of the household had beaten a lazy retreat to their own rooms. Jim murmured something into his shoulder and Ross offloaded him onto the bed, Jim’s blond head already drooping as he fought off sleep. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and blinked sleepily at Ross as he knelt to get Jim’s shoes off.

‘I should be doing that for you.’ he said and Ross glanced up at him with a smile.

‘Not this evening, my love.’ He tossed an oxford over one shoulder. ‘I think you need to sleep or you shan’t be in any shape to ride tomorrow.’  
Jim’s dimpled smile was sweetly wicked.

‘I could show you how good I am at rising to the trot tonight.’ He reached out, his hand lingering at Ross’ jaw. ‘I love riding your cock.’

‘I am well aware.’ Ross was dry. ‘But you’re barely awake and I do not feel like committing somnophilia.’ He got up and started on the buttons of Jim’s waistcoat before getting him out of it and pushing his braces off his shoulders. ‘Now get up so we can get you out of your clothes and into bed.’

Jim was surprisingly cooperative, letting Ross get his trousers and shirt off, then kicking his own underwear off himself and sliding between the sheets. They seldom wore anything in bed and the room was warm from the residual fire still smouldering in the grate.

Ross undressed, laying his clothes aside for Silver to see to them in the morning, and then joined him. He moved in close and Jim almost purred when he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in, the lovely curve of his backside resting up against Ross’ groin.

‘I love you.’ It was a soft sigh and Ross smiled and kissed behind his ear.

‘Sleep my lovely boy.’ He breathed the words into Jim’s satiny skin. ‘I love you too.’

************

Morning came with the curtains being drawn to let in the pale autumn sunshine and Silver moving around the room.

Ross moved deeper into the covers, feeling Jim breathing under his arm, steady and deep and paying no attention to the valet or what he was doing. Ross had discovered that he could sleep like the dead when he so chose.

He waited until Silver had left after lighting the fire and running their bath. He was no completely at ease with their arrangement, not that he’d ever been shocked by their relationship considering he shared his own bed with Flint, and now he treated Jim in much the same manner as he treated Ross.

Ross lay still a little longer, enjoying the smell of Jim’s skin in his nose as he nuzzled the nape of his neck. They would need to be up soon enough, making ready for the hunt and driving across to the Peneven estate. The horses would be brought in the truck and Sam and Drake would be on hand to help with them. Preston would be riding with them, while Halford would be in the crowd staying behind. Caroline was pregnant again and so she was also staying put and her and Halford got on remarkably well so there would be no lack of company.

‘Ross.’ Jim was now turning a little, his eyes still closed but awake enough to mouth at Ross throat. ‘I have an awful headache.’

‘You should not have drunk so much.’ Ross chided him gently but got up and went in search of water and aspirin. He returned to the bed and watched Jim sit up, his blond hair a mess and his face still rumpled with sleep. It was a sight that never failed to stir his protective instincts and he fussed over him until Jim had taken the aspirin and lain back down for a little more sleep while he went to bath.

He lay in the hot water, listening for anything to indicate Jim’s movements and heard the pad of bare feet soon enough. Jim came in, wrapped in his navy blue silk and Ross smiled at him.

‘Are you alive?’ he asked and Jim gave him a look, blue-green eyes narrowing at him. Ross adored that look, his boy’s cattiness endlessly amusing to him.

‘I am never drinking whiskey again.’ he declared and dropped the dressing gown to come and slide in to the other end of the bath, rearranging their legs so they both fitted.

‘You do realise that you say that every single time you do.’ Ross pointed out. He splashed Jim a little and watched how Jim’s nose crinkled as he wiped water off his face. He got him turned around so he could soap him down and rinse him off, watching as Jim eventually ascended like Venus from the sea, his shapely rear end drawing Ross admiring gaze. He lay back and watched as Jim disappeared, picking up his dressing gown from the floor as he went, and then saw to his own ablutions before finally getting out and strolling through to the room, still naked and towelling off his hair.

Jim was already half dressed, breeches on and buttoning up his shirt as Ross walked past, stopping to tip his face up for a kiss. Ross smiled at him and they carried on in comfortable silence until Ross was finally done and went over to assist Jim with his stock, twisting it with a confident movement and then pinning it correctly with the plain gold pin he’d bought him for the occasion from Garrard on their last trip to London. He took a step back and gave Jim a thorough once over, the severe black of his hunting coat contrasting with his snowy white stock and breeches and boots polished to an almost mirror shine, every blond hair brushed carefully into place. He handed him his gloves and there was a little jolt of electricity as their hands brushed.

‘Beautiful.’ he murmured and got the dimples as he couldn’t resist pulling Jim in close and sliding both hands over his backside, the breeches clinging to him like a second skin. Jim tilted his face up, lips slightly parted and a dusting of pink along his cheekbones.

‘I am sorry we couldn’t play last night.’ He glanced up from under his lashes, the deliberate coquettishness of his look making Ross want to bite him. ‘Perhaps later?’

‘After the hunt maybe.’ Ross leaned down, inhaling his cologne and letting his mouth trace along Jim’s jawline, the clean shaven skin smooth under his lips. He stopped to kiss the corner of Jim’s mouth and squeezed hard, making Jim catch his breath. ‘Before the ball.’

‘Yes.’ Jim was starting to breathe out of time, and Ross moved one hand around to the front of his breeches, feeling him harden under his palm. He kept the pressure light and teasing and nudged Jim’s nose with his before kissing him, exerting just enough pressure that Jim’s mouth opened easily under his and their tongues met in a lazy dance that had his own heartbeat speeding up in moments. He pulled back, moving backwards to sit at the edge of the bed, hands at Jim’s waist as he pulled him close, undoing the front of his breeches and sliding a hand in. Jim whines and tipped his head back, eyes closed and mouth open as he leaned into Ross firm grip. He was hard as well now, his own cock pushing up against the stiff fabric, but he curbed his urge to rip them out of their clothes and instead got Jim out, licking at the head of his cock and making him gasp.

‘Ross.’ It was a plea, more than a little desperate and Ross smiled to himself. Jim was had a terrible weakness for this, grew completely unashamed in expressing his appreciation when Ross took him in his mouth and sucked gently, the taste of Jim clotting his senses to the point that it made him lightheaded. He took his time, using his hand to stimulate what he did not take in and held Jim still with the other. Above him Jim drew in a stitled breath through his teeth, his fingers twisted in the hair at the back of Ross’ head. He submitted to Ross’ mouth, not even trying to stop the way he shuddered his way to climax, his low cry enough to make Ross tighten his hold until it was almost cruel. He swallowed, leaving nothing to show what had just happened, pulling off and getting Jim straightened up again before he got to his feet and kissed him. Jim whimpered and dragged his tongue through Ross’ mouth, tasting himself. His hands were almost weak as Ross gently untangled them and pushed him away.

‘There shall be more later.’ His voice was rough. ‘And I expect you to be perfectly behaved and take everything I will give you.' He let the meaning sink in, watching how Jim’s eyes grew wide. He knew why, had been hinting at how they might be taking things to another level level in their interactions. He had plans, ideas of all the delicious ways he might test his boy’s patience once they were done with the hunt.

‘Yes, sir.’ Jim was now staring at him, his face alight with anticipation. He allowed Ross to take his hand and tow him along behind him as they exited the room.

Breakfast was waiting downstairs for them when they finally came down, the girls already at the table and eating while they chatted to Demelza, while Garrick lay under the table and thumped his tail at them. Halford was in brown and green tweed, trousers tucked into field boots and her slender frame enfolded in a voluminous Barbour with a corduroy collar. Preston was in black like Jim, her bowler hat on the table next to her plate along with her gloves. She did not defer to tradition and was also in breeches and high boots, her dark hair pinned up into a net and her face made up. She and Halford both looked far too radiant considering the amount of alcohol they had consumed the night before, but Ross had been woken several times by Halford’s screams of passion so he figured they had burned most of it off.

‘Good morning.’ He sat down and Looked at the letters set aside for him. ‘I’m glad to see you’re both still alive, seeing as you were making enough noise to convince the entire house you were being murdered.’

Preston snorted as she buttered her toast, winking as Jim brought over Ross’ coffee.

‘You shouldn’t be listening in to private conversations.’ she retorted and Ross raised an eyebrow at her.

‘It’s not as if I had any choice in the matter.’ He sipped his coffee and gave Jim an approving smile. ‘Thank you, my love.’ Jim’s dimples flashed in reply, but he was still quiet. Ross knew that the chattering would only really start once he’d been fed.

‘It seems a fine morning.’ Demelza said, all business as she read correspondence with one hand and sipped tea with the other. ‘You have an invitation to the Chelsea Flower Show from Lady Bevington for the next season.' She glanced at him over her letter. ‘I think she has plans for you and Lady Adelaide.’ That made Jim snicker and Ross kicked him gently under the table.

‘Lady Adelaide is lovely.’ Halford grinned. ‘She’s also incredibly rich.’

‘I have enough money.’ Ross was refusing to take the bait. ‘She’s also twenty, daft as a brush and has the sense of humour of a hermit that’s been in recluse for seventy years.’ He leaned on one elbow and gave Jim a considering look. ‘Maybe we should try matching her up with you, Jim.’

‘Bugger off.’ Jim snorted, giving Ross a disgusted look. ‘Now, if you were offering her brother…’

‘Ooooh, yes.’ Preston’s silvery grey eyes were twinkling. ‘Freddie is quite the dashing young man. I hear he’s got a huge cock.’

‘How on earth did you hear that?’ Ross asked, smirking at her. ‘It’s not like you’re interested.’

‘Darling, I hear everything.’ Preston told him. ‘And Liv shagged him last week and then telegrammed me immediately. The message simply read _enormous cock stop_.’

That made Jim choke on his tea, giggling hysterically and going red as he tried to stop coughing. Ross had to reach over and thump him on the back, shaking his head at him.

‘I’ll thank you not to kill the boy.’ he said to Preston. ‘And quite frankly, I thought Liv had better taste.’

‘Liv would suck the cock of a post boy if she thought he was good looking.’ Halford said. ‘She has no qualms that one.’

‘I think she has a remarkably astute attitude.’ Demelza threw in her twopence. ‘Although I find cocks distasteful myself, it does make sense to have a wide variety of experiences before settling down with just the one.’

‘Depends.’ Now Jim’s light eyes were sparkling in Ross’ direction. ‘Sometimes one is all it takes, if it’s the right one.’

Preston, Halford and Demelza all looked at each other and made cooing noises and Ross had to glare at them.

‘Not a bloody word.’ he warned them. ‘My cock is not up for discussion.’

‘It is up for something though.’ Preston snickered and gave Jim a meaningful look over the table. ‘Although you two were awfully quiet last night. Not your usual wildlife noises at all.’

‘I fell asleep.’ Jim sounded apologetic. ‘It’s your fault for making me drink too much.’

‘Bollocks.’ Preston cackled. ‘I was simply the facilitator. You drank all of that whiskey all by yourself.’

‘Sir?’ Silver came in to the dining room. ‘It is seven o clock.’

‘Time to go.’ Ross stood up and Silver advanced with his coat to go over his pinks. He had been a member of the Roseland hunt since he was sixteen and so was allowed to wear the brilliant scarlet jacket with silver hunt buttons, white vest and boots with tan tops, unlike Jim and Preston in their plain black due to their guest status. He did have plans for Jim to be made a member once he’d completed his first season, but Preston visited so erratically that there was no need for her to be one and she was simply riding as Ross’ guest.

They went out to the cars, Demelza waving them off from the front step, Garrick at her side and wagging his tail. Ross and Jim got into the Mercedes, Ross noting that Silver had placed his hat case and other accoutrements in the back, and Preston and Halford got into Preston’s rather showy AC boat tail, its gleaming chrome chassis reflecting the sunlight.

‘See you there, darlings.’ she called and put the car in gear, tearing away before Ross even had the Mercedes started. Jim laughed, now far more awake and clearly raring to go.

‘She’s worse than you.’ he observed and Ross scowled at the cloud of dust Preston had left behind.

‘Bloody maniac.’ he muttered and followed her.


	2. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to ride.

The Hunt was assembled on the vast lawn that was overlooked by Penvenen House. Horses and riders stood, with grooms in attendance and other well dressed members of the community standing around as liveried attendants carried trays laden with glasses of sherry as they distributed them to the Hunt. 

Ross shed his coat, and held out a gloved hand for his hat. Jim smiled and passed it over, already dressed and with his own hat under his arm. He also held Ross’ riding whip and Ross didn’t miss the way Jim handled it, almost tentative as he glanced at Ross and bit his lower lip. Ross met his eyes, holding Jim’s gaze and watched the sweep of colour rise in Jim’s cheeks that had nothing to do with the cold. They both knew what his look signalled.

‘Come.’ he instructed and Jim fell into step, slightly behind him as would befit his station and also the start of their little game. Ross walked ahead, head up and chin lifted arrogantly as he watched how his arrival drew glances and whispers. He went straight to Caroline’s uncle, Ray Penvenen being the Master of the Hunt.

‘Lord Penvenen.’ His words drew the man’s light grey eyes. 

‘Ross.’ He inclined his head, his own velvet cap in hand. Like his niece, he had been fair haired but now it was largely given over to silver. In spite of that, he was still straight backed and handsome, his blue eyes just like hers. ‘It is good to see you.’

‘And you, sir. I’d like to introduce my guests for the Hunt today.’ Ross turned and beckoned Jim forward. ‘My companion, James Hawkins.’ He looked over at where Preston and Halford were approaching as well. ‘And this is Miss Preston and her good friend Miss Halford, although Miss Halford will not be riding today.’ 

Penvenen greeted them all, his eyes lingering on the two women with undisguised interest. Halford, of course, took immediate advantage of this and took his arm, her sweetly flirtatious nature commandeering Penvenen’s attention as she moved him off under the guise of introducing her around and Ross grinned to himself. 

‘What is she up to?’ he asked preston and Preston shrugged. 

‘Amusing herself no doubt.’ She took out her cigarette case and lit one, offering it to Jim. Like him and Carter she smoked American cigarettes and they stood and watched people moving around them. 

Ross lit his own, lifting a hand when he caught sight of Dwight coming towards them. He was dressed soberly in black as well, and he had his bowler on already.

‘Good morning.’ He gave them all a cheerful grin. ‘It’s a bit chilly, isn’t it?’

‘Yes.’ Ross glanced over his shoulder. 

‘Where’s Caroline?’

‘Talking to Elizabeth.’ Dwight said, going to kiss Preston on the cheek. ‘You look fearsome today, Billie.’

‘I’m looking forward to getting a good ride.’ Preston smirked at him. ‘Does that mean Francis is around here somewhere?’

‘Unfortunately.’ Dwight pulled a face. ‘And George.’ 

‘Wonderful.’ Ross glowered in the general direction of the crowd. ‘Let’s hope that they miss us completely.’ He gave Jim a glance and Jim arched an eyebrow at him. ‘We need to pay our subs and then we’ll be with you.’ 

They moved off to find the Treasurer and Jim looked around him.

‘There’re a lot of people I don’t know.’ he remarked, noticing how Ross was inclining his head to various members. 

‘Most of them are old guard.’ Ross replied. ‘You’ll meet them all tonight at the hunt ball.’

Jim wrinkled his nose, clearly thinking about something.

‘Do we have to?’ He sounded a little plaintive. ‘I hate having to watch every woman in the place hanging all over you.’

‘Jealous little cat.’ Ross smiled down at him. 

‘And I don’t even get to dance with you.’ Jim grumbled, now looking positively mutinous. 

‘No, but you can dance with me.’ This was from their side and Verity beamed as she slipped her hand around Jim’s arm and took hold of him, dressed in a black habit, her face hidden behind the veil of her top hat. ‘That way you can also defend me from every goldigging penniless gentlemen that will be in attendance.’

Ross watched how Jim’s face softened when he looked at Verity. His cousin had certainly made an impression on him, but then she was an angel and Ross was more than happy that they were friends.

‘All right.’ Jim seemed mollified. ‘Will you be riding in the second flight with me?’

‘I most certainly will.’ Verity tossed her head and snorted. ‘Seeing as only the men are allowed in the first.’ She narrowed her dark eyes at Ross and he put up his hands. 

‘Don’t look at me, old girl.’ he said. ‘Take that up with the Hunt Master.’

‘It’s ridiculous.’ Verity snorted. ‘He’s such an old bugger. They all are. Except you.’ She gave Ross her sweetest smile. ‘And it’s lovely to see you back in pinks. You always look so dashing in red.’ She gave Jim a little nudge. ‘Doesn’t he?’

That was when Ross noticed that Jim was most definitely going pink and thought about the way his eyes had tracked Ross that morning as they dressed and the way he was looking at him now. He was aware that he was good looking, but more in the abstract than anything else and Jim’s besotted gaze never failed to make his heart beat a little faster. Then those lovely eyes turned wicked and Ross waited to see what his boy would come up with. Jim seemed determined to push him today and he wasn’t disappointed. 

‘Perhaps.’ he said in reply. ‘But I couldn’t help but notice that there are some very fine looking men who might give him a run for his money today.’

‘Oh?’ Verity was delighted. ‘I completely agree.’ Her own eyes were bright with mischief. She had no idea as to the extent of their relationship, but she also knew Ross better than most and never failed to be amused when Jim stood up to him. ‘In fact, I think we should go and have a better look. Ross can pay the subs.’ She took her own envelope out of her jacket pocket and handed it to him before towing Jim off in the direction of a group of younger men who were all conversing amid bouts of loud laughter. 

Ross stood and gritted his teeth, knowing that he’d just been challenged. Suddenly what he had planned for the evening seemed rather too lenient. If Jim was in the mood to misbehave, then Ross was going to make damn sure that he was going to be suitably punished. He followed, now watching Jim move in front of him. He looked lovely in his riding clothes, the colours and tailoring outlining his trim form perfectly and Ross very much looked forward to taking him out of them later. 

He found the Secretary and paid their subs, chatting away as he tracked Jim and Verity through the crowd. Most people here were new to Jim, but not to Ross. He’d grown up with the set around him and now he was the very personification of charm as he followed at a distance. It was something he’d inherited from Grace. Joshua had had no time for pleasantries, but she’d been able to win over all but the most disgruntled and Ross could turn it on if he wished. 

He saw that Caroline had arrived and found them, introducing them to a very handsome young man, his wide smile and thick light brown hair setting off a face that was almost as perfect as Jim’s. He was also giving Jim rather lingering looks and Ross felt the curl of jealousy in his stomach and took a deep breath. It was now time to step in and assert his claim and he did so, striding across to get between Jim and the young man who was now chatting to him as if they were old friends. 

‘Ross.’ Caroline was in dusky blue and looked beautiful, her cheeks tinged with the lightest pink stain. ‘This is the Rt Hon Gregory Spencer. He’s an old family friend and he’s here for the week visiting with us.’

Ross shook the offered hand and looked Gregory up and down, not liking what he was seeing. The young man’s green eyes were far too knowing for his taste, but he also noticed that Jim was looking at him with something that bordered on annoyance. That would have to be rectified immediately. 

‘A pleasure.’ Gregory said, giving Ross a genial smile. ‘I have heard a great deal about you, Mr Poldark.’

‘Ross.’ Ross smiled back but knew that it edged on predatory, heard it in the way Jim’s breathing caught so slightly that it was unheard by anyone but him. ‘I don’t stand on formality.’

‘Greg’s down from Cambridge.’ Caroline explained. 

‘Really?’ Ross moved so he was flanking Jim now. It took all his self-control not to slide a hand around his boy’s slender waist, leave this interloper in no doubt as to just who Jim belonged to. ‘I’m an Oxford man, myself.’

‘Ross studied Classics.’ Verity said and Gregory gave Ross what looked like a sympathetic look. 

‘Well, we need philosophers.’ His mouth quirked. ‘Someone had to stay home and keep the home fires burning.’ His tone was slightly mocking. Ross glanced at Caroline and saw her face tighten. 

‘Ross was at Ypres.’ she countered. ‘Along with Dwight.’

‘Oh?’ Gregory looked at Ross. ‘Were you at HQ? My father and brothers were billeted there. They said it was a grand old time. All that French wine.’ he smiled, obsequious and so smug in his standing that it made Ross’ stomach turn. He knew men like this, the ones that pushed toy soldiers around on a board a hundred miles away while men died face down in the mud.

‘No.’ Ross bit back a rude remark. Gregory was of an age with Jim no doubt, perhaps a little older. He would have never been to war, but here he was commenting on it. ‘I was in the trenches like everyone else.’ He took hold of Jim’s arm, perhaps a little tighter than he should have. ‘We need to get the horses. Come along, Jim.’

He walked off, taking him with him and Jim looked up at him, not bothered in the slightest that he was being pulled along like a milk cart.

‘Well, that was rude.’ he said and Ross scowled. ‘’Insinuating that you never fought.’

‘Some children are too young to understand.’ he muttered. ‘And he’s got a title. No-one with a title had the first fucking idea what was really going on out there. They were all holed up behind lines drinking and whoring and sending men to their deaths by the hundreds.’ 

‘I can ride him off for you.’ Jim’s light eyes had a malicious sparkle in them. ‘He’s riding second flight with us. It would be easy and I quite like the idea of him landing in a muddy puddle.’

‘Oh?’ Ross decided to push a bit. ‘I noticed that you seemed a little upset.’

‘He was talking about getting rid of one of his tenant farmers.’ Jim snorted. ‘Bastard. He said they’d outlived their usefulness.’ 

Ross smiled. Jim was a firebrand when it came to workers rights and he often thought that he would have made a fine Communist. He looked back once over his shoulder and then leaned in to speak in Jim’s ear.

‘You’re a little devil.’ He kept his voice low and saw Jim’s dimple flicker. ‘You know, I was quite jealous when I came over. I thought he might be making advances.’

‘Like I would give him the time of day.’ Jim all but tossed his pretty head. ‘Besides, I already have the man I want.’

‘Good.’ Ross nodded at where Sam and Drake were standing smoking and loitering around the horse box. ‘Now you go and get our ladies ready and I’ll go find the other ones.’

‘Yes, sir.’ Jim gave him one last smile and Ross took a moment to watch him walk away and then went to go find Preston and Halford. They were still with Penvenen and he looked like he’d been hit with several hammers in quick succession, which was the usual expression men had after being in the girls’ company for a while. His somewhat bemused expression made Ross want to chuckle. For all his seeming ferocity, Penvenen had a soft spot for pretty young women with brilliant minds which was why he acquiesced to Caroline in most things regarding the house, as well as her choice of husband.

‘Ross.’ Preston had one of Penvenen’s arms. ‘Ray has been telling us about the history of the house. It’s quite fascinating.’ 

‘I sincerely hope you haven’t been chewing his ears off.’ he replied, and grinned at Penvenen. ‘I’m terribly sorry if they’ve been monopolising you, sir.’

‘Fiddlesticks.’ Penvenen looked at the two of them on his arms. ‘I think I’m probably the envy of every man here. I do hope you’ll be escorting these lovely ladies to the ball tonight, Poldark.’

‘I will be.’ Ross offered Preston his arm. ‘But now I must unfortunately relieve you of one of your companions.’

‘Of course.’ Penvenen handed Preston off to him and they left him with Halford.

‘He’s a dear.’ she said. ‘Jackie wants to make him her grandfather.’

They got to the horse box and found Cleo and Preston’s mount Atalanta already waiting. They were dressed for the hunt, their manes and tails plaited in concordance with the hunt regulations. Atalanta was a blood bay, her coat a gleaming fox red set off by her black points and she had a large star between her expressive eyes. Ross was stabling her for the season so that Preston didn’t have to keep carting her back and forth to London. She got on famously with Cleo, and they had travelled in the same box while Bathsheba had come alone as she tended to kick and bite when confined with another horse. 

Jim was just bringing her out when they got there, Sam and Drake standing well back as she kept her head lowered and tried to take a piece out of the younger brother, who was closest. Jim gave her a sharp rap on the muzzle and she behaved long enough for Jim to pull the stirrups down and stand for Ross to mount her once he’d put on his gloves and hat. Unlike the other boys, he was perfectly able to control Bathsheba and the only other person apart from Ross that she didn’t bite. Ross settled into the saddle and accepted his whip from Drake, tightening the reins and pulling her head up. Across from them, Jim was now giving Preston a leg up and seeing to her before going to Cleo and getting on himself. 

‘All set Mr Poldark, sir.’ Drake said and stood back so they could ride across the lawn to where the other riders of the hunt were now starting to bunch together in readiness. Being a member meant that Ross would be riding in the first flight, just behind the Huntsman, Whippers-in and the Master of Foxhounds. They were already gathered, easily recognisable in their red coats and black velvet caps. The pack had been called and were now all mobbing their hunters’ legs, the horses unperturbed by the roiling mass of dogs. 

The Huntsman set his brass bugle to hips lips and called the hunt to order. Ross pulled Bathsheba’s head around and smiled at Jim and Preston.

‘I’ll see you both after the hunt.’ he said and rode towards the front to take his place with the other gentlemen members. Dwight was coming past him on his sturdy grey hunter. Captain sidestepped the bite Bathsheba aimed at him neatly and Dwight chuckled, gave Ross a jaunty salute and trotted to the second flight, reserved for guests and non-members. Children and novices would bring up the rear, but all were expected to keep up and to take the jumps. 

The hounds set off, baying and barking with frantically wagging tails, and the Masters followed, the Whippers-in riding to the sides to keep the hounds in order. 

Ross found Penvenen now alongside, his own hunter a deep chocolate brown with white stockings. As a precaution he kept a strong hold on Bathsheba. 

‘That is a beautiful animal.’ Penvenen said approvingly. ‘She looks like one of Rupert’s.’

‘She is one of Rupert’s.’ Ross replied. ‘Her and Cleo.’ He gestured behind them where Jim and Preston were waiting patiently with Dwight. 

‘She’s a fine creature.’ Penvenen remarked. ‘And your companion is a most amenable young man. I often wonder if I should follow suit.’

‘He’s been indispensable.’ Ross replied. ‘I have no regrets at all about engaging him and he’s been the quickest study I have ever come across. At this rate, he’ll be ready to start travelling with me for business by the end of the year. In fact, you and Dwight should come for dinner when the ladies go to London for the winter shows.’

‘I should like that.’ Penvenen replied and then looked to the front. ‘I believe we are ready.’ he tapped his hunter with his heels and moved off at a stately trot with Ross following suit. 

**********

Jim watched Ross’ every move. He knew that today was going to be interesting, especially if he played up a little and he had all sorts of ideas about what he wanted Ross to do to him, especially after that little display with Gregory. He’d read the interest in the other man’s eyes easily enough and had seen the smouldering look on Ross’ face when he’d come over, all dark flashing eyes and his mouth set in that way that told Jim he was holding back his temper. He’d had long enough to take note of what angered ross and just how far he could push him. Today he hadn’t had to do anything really, just sit back and watch. 

He also saw Warleggan and Francis to the side. Warleggan was on a leggy iron grey gelding and Jim knew that the poor animal was untried and probably lacking in training if the way it rolled its eyes and the sweat damp coat were any indication. He felt an urge to ride over and shove Warleggan off into the mud but he restrained himself, not wanting to cause a scene that might embarrass Ross in any way, although he was pretty sure that Ross would probably encourage him. He hated Warleggan as much as Jim did. 

The first flight took off after the masters, and Ross gave Bathsheba a sharp kick and she bolted off as if fired from a gun. His group waited until the first flight was now cantering after the hounds and then Jim let Cleo loose and she moved off, her own canter as smooth as silk. He had Dwight on his left and Verity and Preston on his right. Dwight’s horse, Captain, was a hunt veteran, thirteen years old and as level headed as his master. Dwight was a competent rider, if not a flashy one, and he more than kept up with Jim. Preston, unsurprisingly, rode like Diana personified and she guided Atalanta ahead of them. Verity was on her stately chestnut gelding Donovan, sitting perfectly still and perfectly poised as she guided him with one hand. She was one of the few ladies who still rode side-saddle, her expert horsemanship and grace making it look far easier than it was.

The hunt took them into the pastures at the side of the house and Jim settled in to enjoy the ride, popping Cleo over the first stile easily, Verity at his side. Cleo was like a machine, all perfect balance and powerful acceleration and she matched Donovan stride for stride as they cantered up the hill on the other side of the stile. Up ahead the hounds were baying and he heard the bugle call that signalled that they had caught a scent. The pace picked up and Cleo eased into an effortless gallop, her hooves thudding on the ground and Jim shifted his weight off her back and kept her head up. He could just make out Bathsheba’s tail in the pack ahead, loose because she refused to let anyone plait it, and watched as she soared over the fence ahead. 

Preston took the jump just ahead of them, and Jim felt Cleo tense before she took off, tucking up her feet and clearing the fence with at least ten inches to spare. She landed on the other side, her feet kicking up mud that hit him in the face but Jim was unfazed. Hunting was a muddy, dirty business and he loved every second of it. Dwight was next, Captain not setting a foot wrong and Jim knew he could probably run these fields with his eye shut. 

The trail led them along the top of the field, the grass sloping down to a stone wall. He could now see Ross well ahead, Bathsheba easily outpacing the rest of the field. She was hot for a hunter and Jim felt a surge of pride as he watched how easily Ross controlled her power, giving her one good kick to send her sailing out over the wall with a minimum of fuss as the hounds scrambled over it alongside him. The Masters were already in the field beyond, the bugling getting louder. 

Preston fell back as the went own the slope and Jim knew it was because Atalanta was a little spooked by walls. She put the mare behind him and Cleo and he gathered up his reins and lifted Cleo’s head as they hit the bottom of the field, mentally counting the strides before sending Cleo over the wall. It was a large one and he bounced out of the saddle as they landed, correcting his seat quickly and then hearing the cheers as Atalanta refused the wall behind him. He heard preston laugh and knew she’d be riding the amre in a circle to try again. He had a second’s thought of how Warleggan would no doubt have beaten his horse for showing him up, but Preston loved Atalanta like her child and babied her over the fence, catching up quickly. 

*********

Ross was enjoying himself thoroughly. He’d seen George and Francis at the start of the hunt off to one side, avoiding him and seemingly conferring about him if he was any judge. Francis had been avoiding him since the night of the dinner party, and he and George had been awfully chummy of late. Ross, of course, had had his ear to the ground and knew that Francis was in hock to George for a considerable sum. He also knew that George had been a visitor to the house a few times when Francis was in London on business and while he considered his cousin a thick bugger at the best of times, it didn’t please him to know he was being cuckolded in his own house. It seemed that Elizabeth was growing tired of having her expenses curtailed and was perhaps investigating her options. 

Beneath him, Bathsheba’s muscles bunched as she lifted her head in readiness to take the wall in front of them. She was superlative in the field, brave and headstrong when she took the jumps. Ross didn’t have to do much to encourage her as she seemed to enjoy the hunt as much as he did. He clicked his tongue at her and she leaped forward, tucking her feet up neatly as she all but sailed over the wall, landing perfectly and taking the next stride. Ross grinned, especially when he heard his cousin’s faint cursing as he own mount stumbled behind them. It certainly hadn’t escaped his notice that the hunter Francis rode was not one of the finer ones he’d owned and drew the conclusion that Francis had been selling some of his own horses along with the ones he’d taken from Nampara. Warleggan was on a green mount and he was free with his hip and spurs, a practice Ross despised. His own whip was purely for show, the only creature he used it on the boys that chose to submit to it. 

They were behind him now, Bathsheba outstripping everyone in the flight. She also had a habit of kicking out over jumps so the others were giving her a wide berth and Ross laughed as she now stormed over the fallen tree in front of them, her nostrils flaring red and a line of sweat on her sleek black neck. 

The fox that the hounds were tracking was a sneaky little bastard, taking them a merry dance across the fields and down into the woodlands. The hunt thundered down another slope after it, but at the bottom there was a thick tangle of brambles and it slipped in and was gone in a flash. It had been a good half hour since the hunt had begun and Ross was pleased it had escaped. Unlike most landowners he wasn’t particularly bothered by having foxes on his land and enjoyed the hunt more for the opportunity to ride than anything else. 

The Huntmaster called them up and the hounds had to be driven away from the brambles, where they were trying to get through. The fox was long gone and the usual mutters set up, interspersed with laughter and comments about the good ride everyone had had. The rest of the field was now coming down the slope and Ross pulled Bathsheba in and waited for Jim to get to him. 

He was beautiful, his cheeks flushed and splattered with mud as were his breeches, boots and Cleo’s long white socks and Ross smiled at him. He was looking forward to them getting back to the house so he could get Jim out of his clothes and into a bath. He was also pleased to see that Gregory was far back in the field, his horse apparently very reluctant to take the fence at the top of the field. He was still there, along with a laughing Preston who had Atalanta circling after another refusal. 

‘We’ve lost the fox.’ he said to Jim as he got to him. Dwight rode up behind, grinning. 

‘Good.’ He always cheered for the underdog, or fox in this case. ‘We’ll get back in time for lunch then. You’ll be staying?’

‘Not today.’ Ross replied. ‘We have something to do.’ He gave Jim a smile and Jim returned it. He knew what Ross was alluding to and there was a pleasant heat in his stomach. 

The Huntsman blew his bugle to signal the end of the hunt and they turned their horses and started the ride back to the house. This time it was leisurely and the hunt rode in small knots. 

‘Your brother is giving you looks.’ Dwight observed with a grin and Verity snorted and glared at Francis over her shoulder.

‘If he kept better company, I wouldn’t have to play favourites.’ she replied, with a smile at Ross. 

‘Warleggan has been keeping him very close of late.’ The casual way in which Dwight said it belied the concern on his face. 

Ross said nothing, but he knew that they were waiting for him to respond. He was still angry with Francis , but he did not like the way he was cowed by Warleggan in the slightest.

‘Ross?’ Jim’s light eyes were fixed on him. 

‘He made his bed.’ He pulled Bathsheba’s head up. ‘Think you can keep up?’

‘Can you do that?’ Jim looked sceptical but Ross just met his eyes and laid down the challenge.

‘My family founded this hunt along with the Penvenens, Jim.’ His smile was wolfish. ‘I can do what I wish. Now do I have to ask you twice?’

Jim’s face lit up and Ross gave Bathsheba a mighty kick and she took off, he could hear the sound of Cleo’s hoofbeats behind him, and then drawing alongside. He glanced over and saw that Jim’s eyes were shining, his hands gentle on the reins as he rode Cleo right next to him. 

They rode at a steady canter all the way back to the house, following the Masters. Penvenen had joined them, his hunter well-bred and more than competent. As Master of the Hunt he was higher ranked but he simply gave Ross and Jim a curious look and kept riding. 

They arrived and waited for Preston to get back, riding the horses over to the boxes and dismounting. Ross ran a hand down Bathsheba’s wet neck and she nosed at his pockets. Jim laughed anc came over to supply the requested sugar cube, Cleo already crunching away behind him. 

It was traditional for most members to join the Masters for lunch once they had delivered their hunters into the waiting hands of their grooms, but Ross had other ideas. Preston finally rode up and Ross helped her from Atalanta’s back.

‘We’ll see you when you get back to the house.’ he said to Preston and she gave him an arch smile. 

‘You’re not joining us?’ Her grey eyes were sparkling. ‘Ray invited Jackie and I to join him with Caroline and Dwight. I got the impression you were invited too.’

‘I have something to do before this evening.’ Ross said, stripping off his gloves and handing them to Jim, their eyes meeting for just a second. ‘Please deliver my sincere apologies.’

‘Oh?’ Preston shared a smile with Jim. ‘Anything I want to know about?’

Absolutely not.’ Ross replied and looked at Jim expectantly. ‘Are you ready to go?’

‘Yes, Ross.’ Jim was already moving and Ross felt a deep sense of satisfaction at his eagerness, knowing he would be putting it to good use very soon.

*************

They took the car back to Nampara, Ross tearing through the lanes. Next to him, JIm was already watching him with anticipation in his eyes. He knew what was coming and Ross smiled and slid one hand up Jim’s thigh. He didn’t speak and kept his eyes on the road, even when he ran it up to Jim’s cock, feeling him harden under his ministrations, head tipping back and his breathing picking up. Ross kept his hand moving, his own iron clad self-control allowing him to keep driving even as Jim’s hand tightened on the door, knuckles going white with the effort of not coming all over himself. He knew the game, and if he came before they got back to the house Ross would take it out on his hide. 

He looked a mess by the time they arrived, his cheeks flushed and his lips parted on a harsh breath as Ross took his hand away. He turned and caught Jim by the back of the neck, hauling him across the space between them and kissing him hard on the mouth. 

‘Upstairs when we go in.’ he instructed. ‘I want you in the bath and cleaned up and ready for me when it get upstairs.’ He looked at Jim sternly. ‘Do you understand?’

‘Yes, sir.’ Jim had already slipped into his role, his tone perfectly submissive. 

‘Go.’ Ross gently shoved him at the door and Jim got out. Ross watched him go to the door and slip inside and then drove around the back of the house. The horse box was there, Drake leading Bathsheba out as Sam was taking Cleo over to her stall for brushing down. They would be groomed and fed and then turned out later in the afternoon. 

Ross got out the car and went to talk to Drake, going over what he wanted and then leaving them to see to the horses. He went in through the back door and found Prudie busy with baking. 

‘Master Ross.’ She frowned. ‘I thought you’d be having lunch at the Penvenens.’ 

‘No.’ Ross smiled. ‘We’ll have lunch here so please ask Jud to bring something up at half past one. We’ll have it in the room.’

‘As you wish.’ Prudie had a straight face but Ross knew she was cackling on the inside. ‘Do you want Mr Silver to see to your bath?’

‘Yes.’ Ross stripped off his gloves and laid them and his whip down on the table. ‘He can also get my things out the car.’ He smiled at her and cast around. ‘I don’t suppose there’s any tea and biscuits hiding.’ 

Prudie chuckled and left her work to fetch a teapot and make him some tea, presenting it with a plate of custard biscuits clearly made that morning. Ross thanked her and sat down, eating his biscuits and enjoying his tea. He needed the time for Jim to get himself ready and also to get himself into the right mindset.

Jud came in and Ross relayed the instructions for lunch to him. He went off in search of Silver and then came back just as Ross was getting up to go upstairs, his tea now finished. He left them and went through to the front of the house, passing Silver as he was coming down the stairs. 

'Everything is ready, sir.’ he said. ‘Is there anything else you require.’ 

‘Not until half past one.’ Ross said. ‘I will need everything laid out for this evening once lunch is served.’

‘Of course.’ Silver said and Ross trotted upstairs. His heart was starting to beat a little faster in anticipation. Jim had become very adept at moving between rooms like a ghost in their little games and Ross knew that he would be waiting for him as requested, no doubt listening for Silver to leave the room. Even though they slept on the same bed, he still had his own room to bath and dress and prepare for what they did together. 

As expected, the room was empty when he got there. Silver had lit the fire and run his bath, his dressing gown was laid out on the bed and there was whisky and ice waiting for him. Silver was the very epitome of competence and discretion and Ross undressed and poured himself a drink before going to wash. He sank into the hot water, lighting a cigarette and enjoying his submersion. It wasn’t too long before he heard the door open, but Jim said nothing even as he moved around the room. 

Ross listened to him and then there was silence and Ross’ cock immediately started to respond. He was conditioned to this every bit as much as Jim was and he had such clear ideas of what he wanted to do that afternoon. He set his glas aside and used his free hand to stroke himself a few times, drawing the movement out as he imagined the picture that he would be presented with once he walked back into the room. Jim had very specific instructions as to what was expected of him and he was compelled to comply with them. He eventually got out, drying himself off and walking back into the room. The fire was blazing, the heat enough to warm the room through thoroughly, and Ross stopped and admired the sight before him. 

Jim was waiting on his knees on the thick Persian rug set before the fire. He had his head bowed and his collar in his hands, waiting for Ross to come and put it on. He was in his navy blue silk, the colour making him look perfectly exquisite. One pale shoulder was exposed by the slide of the dressing gown and Ross smiled to himself, noting the seductive touch. Jim might have been the one in submission but he’d learned ways to telegraph his excitement and willingness through these little gestures. 

Ross walked over and into his dressing room. He took down the case of Moroccan leather that held the toys he wished to use. He selected several things and then came back out, shedding his dressing gown in favour of a loose pair of cotton sleep pants. He needed to be comfortable but he was not ready to give Jim the priviledge of looking at him. 

He moved the chair into position in front of Jim, brisk and businesslike and not looking at him, then set out the things he’d need on the table. He had a black leather crop that he’d bought purely for using on Jim, the necessary lubrication, Jim’s cuffs and a relatively new purchase that he’d not used before. It was an elegant length of polished ebony, set with fittings that would allow him to connect it to Jim’s ankle cuffs to keep his legs apart. 

He finished what he was doing and turned around. Jim was still waiting but Ross could see from the way his chest was moving that he was excited, his cock already half-hard. It wouldn’t take much to get him there and that was what the first part of the scene was for. He stepped forward and tipped Jim’s face up, fingers holding his chin gently. 

‘Safe word?’ he asked and Jim swallowed once.

‘Arromanches.’ he replied and Ross nodded and held out his other hand. 

‘Collar.’ Jim handed it to him and Ross buckled it in place, Jim’s head obediently tilted forward until it was sitting snugly around his neck. He held out both wrists when Ross picked up the first set of cuffs and put them on, clipping them together. 

‘Up.’ He picked up the next set and knelt down, his own cock tenting the thin cotton as he cuffed Jim’s ankles. ‘Turn around for me, boy. I want to check you’ve done as I asked.’

Jim did, still silent as he faced away from Ross and spread his legs a little so Ross could see the plug was in place, a line of lubricant running down the inside of each perfect thigh. He preferred Jim wet, almost swimming in th stuff so he could fuck him as he wished with little preamble. 

‘Very good.’ he gave Jim a gentle slap on the rear. 

‘Thank you, sir.’ Jim’s voice was already hoarse with anticipation. Ross smiled and rewarded him by gently trailing his fingers down the slick pathways, feeling the way Jim trembled as he did so. He looped one finger through the plug and tugged just enough to get a soft gasp. 

‘On your hands and knees, boy.’ he got up and watched as Jim moved into position and then picked up the bar. He moved to stand in front of Jim and let him look at it. ‘Do you know what this is?’

‘No, sir.’ Jim’s light eyes were filled with curiosity and it delighted Ross t see that. Jim was such a superbly responsive and enthusiastic playmate, as if he’d been designed to Ross’ every specification. 

‘This will keep your legs apart.’ He hefted the bar and then used it to tap Jim’s nose. ‘Make sure you cannot deny me.’ He walked around and knelt down again, attaching the bar to Jim’s ankle cuffs. It kept his legs spread wide enough that the plug was clearly on display and he nodded approval, running both hands down Jim’s thighs. ‘That looks perfect. He could see that Jim was completely hard, his cock starting to leak onto the rug below him. ‘And it looks like my little bitch is already ready to be bred.’

Jim whined, a shiver going through him at the words and Ross got up. It was so easy to excite his boy, to put him right where he wanted him. 

‘Not yet, though.’ he picked up the riding crop. ‘First I have other designs for how to pass our time.’ He ran the crop down the length of Jim’s spine, seeing how he arched into the stroke. ‘Do you like that, my pet?’

‘Yes, sir.’ Jim’s head dropped, his breathing clearly escalating. 

Ross did it again, but this time he finished with a light tap to Jim’s backside and watched him jolt. He kept it up, a long stroke followed by a tap with the crop and Jim started to moan. It was barely audible but Ross knew he’d be loud enough by the time they were done. 

He came back around and used the crop to lift Jim’s head. His pupils were blown, his mouth red from being bitten in an attempt to control himself. To Ross’ eyes he was beautiful and he said so, seeing how Jim smiled at him in adoration. 

‘Thank you, sir.’ His face was alight with eagerness and Ross knew what he wanted. Jim was less than subtle about staring at his erection, licking at his lips like a hungry animal. 

‘Not yet.’ He stepped back, walking around to behind Jim, and Jim whined in disappointment. Ross grinned at the thought of his evil intentions and the whine turned into a yelp as he brought the crop down hard on Jim’s backside, a thin red line appearing almost at once. It was most gratifying and he teased the line with the end of the crop, hearing Jim start to pant. 

‘What do you say, boy?’ he asked and Jim choked out his reply. 

‘One.’ he was clearly gritting his teeth. ‘Thank you, sir.’

Ross ran the crop up the inside of his thighs, teasing the line of Jim’s perineum and then over the plug before he hit from the opposite side. 

‘Two.’ Jim was now straining against his cuffs at the back. ‘Thank you, sir.’

The strokes repeated, five on each side until Jim’s skin was red. Ross hit only hard enough to mark, not to disfigure. He had no interest in inflicting permanent damage. By now, Jim was moaning like a cheap whore, his cock leaking steadily and he’d dropped forward onto his elbows sometime around the seventh blow. It only served to lift his arse higher, the plug even more prominent from this angle. 

He set the crop aside and went back around, helping Jim to sit back on his heels. Then he lowered his pants and looked at Jim. 

‘Mouth open and you take everything I give you.’ he ordered and jim nodded once. He was deep under, his movements slow and languid and he made no sounds when Ross pressed a thumb to his lower lip, simply sucking it in and laving it with his tongue. Ross allowed it, stroking his own cock as he watched. 

‘Good boy.’ He gently retrieved it and then fed his cock into Jim’s mouth, taking care not to overwhelm him just yet. Jim took it easily, moaning in a way that Ross felt the vibrations go right through him. 

He started out slow, barely thrusting into Jim’s mouth. He ran the fingers of one hand through Jim’s thick hair and then tightened his grip, upping the pace and pulling Jim right down onto his cock so that Jim could barely breathe. He didn’t struggle though, just let Ross use his mouth as he chose, tears welling up and running down his face as he struggled to breathe. 

Ross lost himself in the warmth and the powerful sense of ownership he felt right at that moment, although he was mindful of just how much Jim could take and pulled out periodically to allow him to breathe. He used the crop to gently stroke along the line of Jim’s shoulder, resting it against his neck until he could feel himself on edge, the tightening in his groin signally his climax. Then Ross used the crop to ease Jim off in time to come on his pretty face, semen striping his mouth, nose and cheeks until he was a mess. Ross made no sound at all while doing this, his own control iron-clad as he stepped back. He would only give Jim the satisfaction of losing his own control once Jim had earned it. He stood still, his own breathing harsh, getting himself back under control. He would be hard again in only a short time but this had taken the edge off for the next part of what he had planned. 

‘Get up.’ he instructed and helped Jim onto his feet, eyeing him carefully to see if he wa still able to function as Ross required. He went to great pains to make sure Jim was always comfortable when they played together and while Jim was flushed and smeared in come, his eyes were steady. 

Ross kicked off his pants, no longer needing them. He stood to the side and delicately ran the crop up the underside of Jim’s cock, now so hard it was standing up against his stomach. Jim moaned and almost lost his balance and Ross moved quickly, catching him against him and wrapping his free arm around Jim’s chest to steady him. 

‘Lean into me, boy.’ he instructed and Jim did. Ross repeated the action, but this time he used the end to rub against the head of Jim’s cock and that made Jim cry out for the first time, barely coherent as he tried to get more friction. Ross tightened his arm and tapped the crop against Jim’s cock. 

‘Stand still.’ He continued, ignoring the plaintive whines Jim was making, the soft whispers of please. He was immune to Jim’s begging. If there was anything that Jim wished to cease he would say the word and they would stop immediately, but he didn’t. 

The taps progressed, up and down the length of Jim’s cock until he was squirming in Ross’ arm. 

‘Good boy.’ He breathed the words in Jim’s ear. ‘So good. So responsive.’ He was using the shaft of the crop now, rubbing it up and down the underside of Jim’s cock, punctuated with gentle taps to the head or to Jim’s balls. ‘Are you ready?’

‘Yes, sir.’ Jim’s voice was strained to the point of near inaudibility. ‘Please, sir.’

‘Come then.’ Ross said and Jim did, perfectly on command. His entire body shook with it, the noise he made loud enough to finally break Ross’ resolve. He was hard again, his own cock straining with the need to be inside his boy and he dropped the crop and manhandled Jim over to the chair, forcing him onto it facing the back so he could lean on it on his elbows. 

He took hold of the plug, pulling on it and working it back in roughly. It was enough to make Jim cry with the overstimulation of it, but Ross was ruthless. He finally extracted it, seeing how Jim’s body was open to him, throwing the plug to the floor and sinking both thumbs inside his boy. Jim was making strangled noises and Ross pulled him open, leaning forward to spit into him before working it in. 

‘Ask me.’ He barked the order and Jim immediately started whining. 

‘Please, sir.’ He was shaking violently. ‘Please fuck me.’

‘Are you sure you deserve it?’ Ross ragged his fingers over the soft skin of Jim’s backside, still red from its treatment earlier. He added to it with single slap. ‘That you deserve my cock?’

‘Please, sir.’ Jim sounded desperate. ‘Please stick it in me and fuck me.’ He was pushing back, all shame abandoned in the face of need. ‘I’ve been so good, sir.’

‘Yes, you have.’ Ross eased in two fingers, using them to press up and Jim clenched hard around them as Ross hit his prostate. He was still incredibly wet and the velvety heat inside him drew Ross in. he thrust a few times, more a formality than anything else, and then withdrew. 

Jim looked over his shoulder at him and then moaned as Ross lined himself up and entered him on a single thrust, straight in until their bodies slammed into each other. He got one hand on Jim’s hip and grabbed his hair in the other, yanking his head back as he set a brutal rhythm. Jim let loose, his cries almost drowning out Ross’ own grunts of effort. He had leverage on his side and he used it, ploughing into Jim as hard and fast as he could. 

Jim took it all, his back a beautiful arch as he pushed back into every stroke Ross gave him, and Ross let go of his hair, taking hold of his neck and curling his fingers into the collar just enough to hold him but not cut off his air. 

‘That’s it, boy.’ he panted. ‘Scream for me.’

Jim obeyed, his cries kicking up until they were almost enough to break glass. His body was bearing down on Ross, the spasms around his cock enough for him to hit the edge and thrust in deep, coming hard enough to knock the air out of him. Below him, Jim matched him in perfect synchronicity, coming all over the chair and collapsing onto the back of it. 

They stayed there for a few moments, both of them battling to breathe as they came down. Ross eventually let Jim go and pulled out of him, stopping to undo the bar and throw it aside before he draped himself back over Jim’s body and kissed his shoulders. 

‘Good boy.’ he panted. ‘My best boy.’

He could just see the curve of Jim’s mouth and one dimple as he smiled. 

‘Thank you, sir.’ He looked blissful and Ross pushed himself back up and eased Jim off the chair before he went to the bathroom, returning with a warm damp facecloth to clean him up. Jim stayed in position, allowing Ross to clean him before scooping him up into his arms and taking him to the bed where he laid Jim down and covered him up with the turned down covers. 

‘What do you need, my angel?’ he asked and Jim looked at the carafe of water on the bedside table. Ross poured him a glass and helped him drink before climbing under the blanket with him. He pulled him in close so Jim was cushioned on his chest, kissing him gently and mapping out his mouth until Jim was a puddle of happy sleepiness. He settled back into the pillows and closed his eyes and Ross smiled and stroked his hair until Jim’s breathing evened out.

It was a quick clean up, wiping down the chair and tidying up the equipment before Ross went back over and uncuffed Jim’s wrists and ankles, noting how Jim didn’t even stir as he was still riding the momentum of his orgasm. 

Ross put his pants back on and got back into the bed, taking care to check the clock. It was just after one which meant he still had a half hour until they would be disturbed. He moved Jim back onto his chest and held him, inhaling the scent of semen and Jim’s pheromones and cologne. It settled him like nothing else did and it wasn’t long before Ross found himself snoozing as well.

Lunch would have to wait.


End file.
